onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 409
Chapter 409 is called "Emergency Bad News Broadcast". Cover Baroque Works' Cover Story Vol. 39 "An Abandoned Building in the Wilderness". Quick Summary CP9 vs. Straw Hat Pirates. Spandam accidentally activates the Buster Call. Long Summary The chapter starts by showing how each Straw Hat pirate and Franky are progressing in their fights. Zoro and Sogeking are on the fourth floor, fighting Jabra and Kaku, who are holding keys #1 and #5, respectively. Sanji is in a heap on the first floor, still smooth from Kalifa's ability. Chopper is clinging to the wall of the tower in his Monster Point. On the fifth floor, Nami and Kalifa are fighting. Nami has the #3 key and is trying to take Kalifa's #2 key. Outside the tower, Franky is lying on his back exhausted, while Fukuro and Kumadori are both defeated and unconscious. And inside the Bridge of Hesitation, Luffy is getting ready to fight Rob Lucci. Spandam is running up stairs, pulling Robin with him. He is furious that a pirate followed them this far. He pulls out a Den Den Mushi and tries to contract the rest of the CP9 agents. When he doesn't understand why they aren't responding, Robin asks him what he is holding. Spandam looks at his hand and realizes he is talking into, and holding down the button of the golden Den Den Mushi, activating the Buster Call. A silver Den Den Mushi in Marine Headquarters starts to vibrate. Someone reports it, and that Aokiji had requested the Buster Call and confirmed it came from Enies Lobby. Vice Admiral John Giant is giving commands. He ordered five vice admirals in the area of the call to respond. He ordered the ten battle ships to be ready and for the vice admirals to be gathered. A soldier tells him that they can make it to Enies Lobby in thirty minutes. Spandam is talking into a baby Den Den Mushi, the proper one, now. Kalifa responds. He tells her that he screwed up and accidently set the Buster Call into action. The Den Den Mushi he is talking into is also linked up with an intercom system in Enies Lobby, so everyone on the island heard it. The soldiers are shocked, and can't believe what they are hearing. Lucci and Luffy are listening to the conversation on a baby Den Den Mushi from the room they are in, and hear Robin's voice asking Spandam what he has done and telling him to cancel it immediately as it has dire consequences. Nami and Kalifa are listening to it, as are the captured Galley-La Company foremen and Franky Family. Oimo and Kashi, also tied up, are out of breath and smiling at the announcement, as a nearby soldier recognizes Spandam's voice. Spandam is now laughing, as if he is unafraid of the Buster Call. He then tries to make it seem to himself that it wasn't an accident. He tells himself that as chief of CP9, he ordered the Buster Call in order to deliver Robin to the World Government without fail. He then asks himself if that is a good cause, since at least all of the pirates would be dead. Robin tells him it is foolish to think that way. The Buster Call is void of all emotion. It will burn down anything and everything on Enies Lobby, including the island itself. It will sacrifice everyone to carry out its goal, a focus fire attack. Robin tells Spandam that he doesn't know what happened twenty years ago on Ohara. Spandam shrugs off her words, saying it is an important case for the world government. Since Cutty Flam burned the blueprints to Pluton, Robin is the only way left to revive the ancient weapons. He goes on to say that military strength that will overturn an era will depend on Pluton and anyone who dies as a result will be considered a sacrifice for the future. What he doesn't realize is everything he is saying is being tranmitted across the island on the Den Den Mushi he is holding. All the soldiers listening are stunned that they would be sacrificed. Robin asks Spandam what human lives are to him. Spandam tells her that if people have to die for more people to be saved, then they will be killed without hesitation. In order for true justice to be enacted, there has to be sacrifice. He tells her that the soldiers are better off dead anyway, since they couldn't stop the pirates from invading. Robin tells Spandam that the Den Den Mushi he is holding is still off the hook. Spandam realizes to his horror that everyone heard the conversation, and tries to pretend he is Luffy, but no one believes him. Robin tries to tell everyone to escape, as they won't survive the Buster Call. Spandam punches her out of the way and hangs up, telling her not to say anything unnecessary. The CP9 and Straw Hats momentarily stop their battle to discuss the Buster Call. Jabra is angry at Spandam and Zoro realizes they are in danger. Kalifa tells Nami the pirates don't have any hope left. Nami tells her not to worry, since they are used to dire situations like this. Kokoro laughs, saying things are getting more interesting. Soldiers are scrambling to get off the island, leaving their prisoners unattended. Zambai asks why they are running away when war ships are coming. Paulie explains that the whole island will be burned down. They then shout to the fleeing Marine soldiers to untie them if they are going to run away. Spandam is walking down the stairs to Robin, who had fallen a good bit from him punching her. He asked her how she would take responsibility if the pirates escaped. Luffy is talkig to Lucci, asking where Robin's voice came from. Lucci points to the door on the other side of the room and tells him her voice came from behind it. Luffy attacks Lucci with a kick, and Lucci easily defends. He tells Luffy he cannot let him pass. Luffy punches him in the stomach but Lucci is unaffected. Luffy then goes for a high kick, but Lucci intercepts it with a kick of his own. He then hits Luffy squarely in the face. Luffy then dodges a sweeping kick as both bring their arms back, getting ready to throw a punch. The chapter ends with their fists meeting. The force of impact is strong enough to blow away everything in the room. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Spandam accidentally activates the Buster Call. Character Introduction Returning Characters *Cover Story **Baroque Works (all of them are silhouettes) ***Miss Goldenweek ***Miss Doublefinger ***Mr. 5 ***Miss Valentine ***Mr. 4 ***Miss Merry Christmas ***Lassoo *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zoro **Usopp as Sogeking **Nami **Sanji (K.O.) **Tony Tony Chopper in Monster Point *Franky Family **Franky (K.O.) **Zambai **Mozu and Kiwi *Galley-La Company **Paulie **Peeply Lulu **Tilestone *Shift Station **Kokoro *Enies Lobby **Kashi **Oimo *CP9 **Rob Lucci **Kaku **Jabra **Kumadori (K.O.) **Fukuro (K.O.) **Kalifa **Spandam **Hattori *Marines **Vice Admiral John Giant Site Navigation 409